A Taste of Sin
by Naruishot
Summary: Come hell or high water, Lady Himeno would have her longawaited wedding night at last. But first she had to seduce the dashing rogue who has claimed her as bride in name only!
1. A Taste of Sin intro

Come hell or high water, Lady Himeno would have her long-awaited wedding at last. But first she had to seduce the dashing rogue who has claimed as bride-in name only!

A Scorned Wife's Due 

Lady Himeno Awayuki had been ordered to marry Hayate Wind when she was a mere child. But her wedding day was the last time the spirited Scottish beauty had set eyes on her English bridegroom who has become the notorious rake they call "Lord Sin." Now she is a woman, and under pressure to end her sham marriage in order to wed the Nelson chieftain. Yet, fiery, independent Himeno wants a new groom even less than she wanted the first. So she hatches a plan to secure an heir and deter a suitor by seducing the infamous "Sin."

**A Taste of Sinful Pleasure**

Dashing Hayate Wind never recognized the wild Scottish girl he'd married in the mysterious lovely lady who swept into his life, and into his bed, before vanishing without a trace. All the charming rogue knows is that he has never tasted lips so sweet or experienced a night so rapturously satisfying in all his years of shameless carousing. Married or no, Hayate must track the lady down to have her again and for all time, his bride in distant Scotland be hanged! But he cannot imagine that the wife he abandoned-the one woman he never cared to know-is the one love he cannot live without!


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in Pretear. Chris Wind, Eric Awayuki and King Garret are my characters. The last name Nakamoto is also my idea. The storyline is also not mine but romance novel author, Connie Mason, but the idea is purely mine.

_Scottish Highlands_

Glenmoor Castle, 1747 

"You know why you have to do this, don't you, Hayate?"

"I know, but I don't like it, Father," young Hayate Wind replied.

"We do what the king asks of us," Chris Wind, fourth earl of Mansfield, said.

Fourteen-year-old Hayate Wind, marquis of Derby, looked as if he'd rather be anywhere but standing in Glenmoor Castle's guest chamber dressed in his best velvet breeches and waistcoat.

"Why me, Father? Kei is your heir, let him marry that wild Scottish hoyden."

"Come now, Hayate, you know Kei has been betrothed to Lord Nakamoto's daughter since the day she was born. They will wed when she turns eighteen."

"I am fourteen, Father, and the Awayuki heiress is but seven."

"Think you I don't know that?" Chris said with asperity. "We're not talking about bedding here. You have but to marry the chit and then you may return to England until she comes of age. You can go to the university like you planned and sow your wild oats while Lady Himeno is growing up. When the time comes, I trust you to do your duty by her."

"I can't bring myself to like her, Father." He wrinkled his aristocratic nose. "When we arrived, I say her playing in the courtyard with her kinsmen and mistook her for a dirty beggar child. Her face was smeared with mud and she was barefoot." He shuddered. "Can't the king find someone else to marry her? She looks like a witch with her tangled red hair and white skin."

" 'Tis the king's plan to demoralize rebellious Highlanders by placing their lands into the hands of loyal Englishmen. After Culloden, every one of Scotland's orphaned aristocratic daughters were married to men of King Garret's choosing. The king trusts none of the surviving Highland lairds. Old Eric Awayuki wields great power over his clan, and his granddaughter will become laird after his death.

"Himeno's father, Kaoru, as well as both her brothers, died at Culloden," Chris continued. "And old Eric, Himeno's grandfather, became her guardian. Eric leaves no male heirs, all were slain at Culloden. Marriage will gain you both Himeno and stewardship of Glenmoor into perpetuity. Through you wife you can control the clans who swore fealty to old Eric Awayuki."

Hayate tossed his head of dark hair and glared sullenly at his father. "I don't care about any of that. I like nothing about Scottish Highlands. 'Tis a desolate land, fit only for wolves and savages."

"The king does us great honor, Hayate," Chris chided, exasperated at his son's lack of gratitude. "Winds are loyal subject of the crown. We have been honored by numerous titles and land grants. The Awayuki holdings are vast. Through this marriage you gain the kind of power and wealth that will make the Wind name one to be reckoned with in England. 'Tis a great opportunity, Hayate, not to mention the honor. Taxes and rents from your land will keep you in luxury the rest of your life. You should appreciate what King Garret is doing for you and our family.

Hayate's full lips, which ladies one day would describe as sensual, turned downward into a scowl. "I suppose, since you put it that way, Father, I will have to marry the girl. But I will not lie, I do not like Himeno Awayuki."

"I'm not telling you to like her. All you need do is marry her now and return briefly to Glenmoor when she is old enough to consummate the marriage. After that you can do what you like with your life. Keep in mind, however, the when Himeno's grandfather dies and she becomes laird, you will wield great power in the Highlands through your wife."

"What if I wish to stay in England, as far away from Himeno as I can?" Hayate asked.

"You can hire a bailiff to oversee your Scottish estates, and your wife can remain safely sequestered at Glenmoor. But you have plenty of time to decide what you want to do."

Lord Wind regarded his with a critical eye. The boy was tall for age, with shoulders nearly as broad as his own. Hayate was a handsome young devil, and he knew it, Wind thought. Too handsome for his own good, and far too knowledgeable in the ways of the world for his tender age. He pitied the women who would try to capture his son's heart when he was old enough to catch their attention. And the young devil would attract women by the droves, and probably lead them a merry chase. How could women not fall under the spell of his dark, brooding eyes and dashing smile? The young maidservants at Wind Hall were beginning to look upon him with favor, and Chris wondered if his son had already sampled what they had to offer.

Hayate knew exactly what he wanted to do with his life, and it did not include forsaking London and rusticating in the Highlands with a wife obviously as wild as the land she lived in. He would go to the university, of course, and embark upon life's adventures. Even at the tender age of fourteen he's learned to appreciate women. Takako, an upstairs maid just a few years older than he, had taken him under her wing and shown him how to enjoy himself in bed with a woman. The lessons had been fascinating and he couldn't wait to spread his wings and practice with other women.

When he's been told he was to marry a young Scotswoman, he'd rebelled, but his protests had been ignored by both his father and the king. Very well, He would marry Himeno Awayuki, but he did not have to like her, nor did he have to live with her.

Now Hayate waited on the steps of the village kirk for his seven-year-old bride to arrive. Flanked on either side by his father and the minister, there was no escape. The Awayuki and their allies were all present, none of whom appeared pleased with the marriage of one of their own to an Englishman. One Scotsman about his own age was particularly fierce in his disapproval, sending Hayate menacing looks.

A frown darkened Hayate's brow when he saw Himeno coming down the hill with her grandfather. It appeared he wasn't the only one reluctant to marry. Himeno was digging her heels in and protesting loudly as her grandfather dragged her to the kirk. She wore the Awayuki plaid though it had been forbidden and in the background Hayate heard the slow dirge of bagpipes, also forbidden by order of the king after Culloden. Her flaming hair did nothing to enhance her pale complexion, and it was so wild and disorderly the Hayate wondered if she had even tried to tame it.

Eric Awayuki finally reached the kirk with his wildly resisting granddaughter and pushed her toward Hayate. She stomped her little foot and glared up at Hayate, her chin tilted pugnaciously. Hayate nearly laughed aloud at her belligerent expression. She didn't want to marry him any more than he wanted to marry her! Well, too bad, he thought. As far as he was concerned, this marriage was ill-conceived and would never amount to anything.

The minister opened the book, cleared his throat, and began the ceremony. His words flowed over Hayate like water. He glanced at his older brother, his father's heir, with envy. Kei still had several years before he had to marry. Kei grinned at him, and Hayate had the unaccountable urge to stick out his tongue. As the minister droned on, Hayate's mind wandered to Takako, wondering if she missed him. He was brought up short when the bride-to-be kicked him hard in the shin.

A gasp of pain escaped from between his teeth. "What did you do that for?" he hissed, pining her with a hard look.

"Yer an Englishman," Himeno hissed.

"Hush!" Eric warned from somewhere behind them. "Pay attention to the ceremony."

Hayate glared daggers at his pasty-face bride wonder what in the world he'd ever don to deserve such an unjust punishment. His stomach churned and he wanted to retch when the minister pronounced them husband and wife. He tuned to his bride and was stunned by her expression. Her scorching green gaze blazed with hatred as she stuck out her tongue at him. How could his father do this to him? He lamented as he quickly turned away. Wed at fourteen to a redheaded fire brand who obviously possessed a temper to match the ugly color of her hair.

As if to reinforce his unfavorable opinion, Himeno kicked him again. He howled in outrage and made a grab for her, but she was too quick for him. She turned on her heel and fled back to Glenmoor as fast as her little legs could carry her.


End file.
